


hello there

by jcp_sob_rjl_lmep



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Server Fluff Day, dooku is the best grandfather fight me, he is Soft for his grandsons, this is kind of a modern au but i don't want to put a label on it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:53:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28976172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jcp_sob_rjl_lmep/pseuds/jcp_sob_rjl_lmep
Summary: “Obi’s shy,” Xanatos informed Dooku, pushing until he was set back on the floor. He scurried over to tug at the blanket’s edge, authority in his tone. “Obi, it’s only Grandfather. He only looks scary ‘cause he’s old.”“Xan,” Qui-Gon said, audibly choking back laughter. “What have I told you about calling Grandfather old?”“T’ do it when he’s not here b’cause it might make him feel bad.” Xanatos recited, a little pout appearing on his lips. “Sorry, Grandfather.”
Relationships: Dooku & Obi-Wan Kenobi, Dooku & Qui-Gon Jinn
Comments: 8
Kudos: 118
Collections: New SW Canon Server Works





	hello there

“Where is my newest grandson?” Yan Dooku brushed past his son into the apartment, already tugging off his scarf.

“Hello, Father, it’s nice to see you as well, I’ve been well, thank you,” Qui-Gon said, shutting the door and dutifully taking his coat. At the slight rebuke, Dooku turned back long enough to pat Qui-Gon’s cheek before heading further inside.

“Grandfather!” Came the twin shouts of Qui-Gon’s eldest sons, along with the pounding of their feet. Qui-Gon sent a silent apology to their downstairs neighbors as he hung Dooku’s coat and followed him in. Mace was long past used to it, he had lived underneath Qui-Gon’s apartment since Feemor had been adopted.

“Hello, my boys. What’s this I hear about a new little brother?” Dooku had already plucked up Xanatos, patting Feemor’s head with his free hand as the older boy hugged his waist.

“Obi’s sleeping,” The eight-year-old explained, dipping his head towards the closed door off of the living room. As if on cue, the door opened, allowing Rael to step from its depths, cradling a blanket-wrapped toddler. All that was visible of the child was a shock of red hair spiking past the blanket, one blue eye peering out from the safety of his uncle’s shoulder.

“Not anymore. Hello, Father,” Rael said, shifting the boy a little higher. When he saw Dooku looking, the bundle peeped, twisting to tuck his face away.

“Obi’s shy,” Xanatos informed Dooku, pushing until he was set back on the floor. He scurried over to tug at the blanket’s edge, authority in his tone. “Obi, it’s only Grandfather. He only looks scary ‘cause he’s old.”

“Xan,” Qui-Gon said, audibly choking back laughter. “What have I told you about calling Grandfather old?”

“T’ do it when he’s not here b’cause it might make him feel bad.” Xanatos recited, a little pout appearing on his lips. “Sorry, Grandfather.”

Dooku raised an eyebrow at his younger son. Qui-Gon grinned unrepentantly, holding his hands out.

“Fee, Xan, let’s go and get some food while Grandfather says hello to Obi-Wan, okay?” With the usual rattle and clatter that came with wrestling an eight-year-old and a five-year-old into boots, coats, hats, and scarves, Qui-Gon swept his eldest sons out the door, leaving his newest son with Rael and Dooku.

In the silence of their wake, Obi-Wan’s head poked out again, this time far enough that Dooku could spot the lines of freckles on small cheeks.

“There you are, darling,” Rael said, pulling the blanket further down and uncovering the toddler’s face. Obi-Wan fought an arm out from the bundle, hesitantly placing a thumb in his mouth as he studied Dooku curiously. “Would you like to say hello to Grandfather?”

“‘lo,” The boy mumbled, slurred around his thumb.

“Hello, little one,” Dooku said, slowly making his way closer. He didn’t often interact with small children, mostly only his grandsons, now; but with this boy, he could tell that sudden movements were not the best course of action to take. “Did you sleep well?”

Obi-Wan’s eyes were piercing, almost too old on his small face; he leaned into his uncle as he nodded, suckling away at his thumb. But then, with the suddenness that every small child seemed to have, he pushed his body towards Dooku, reaching out with his free arm. Both Dooku and Rael made alarmed noises, moving to catch him, and it ended with both of them grasping the child, Obi-Wan’s thumb still firmly between his teeth with his other arm locked around Dooku’s neck. With a relieved sigh, Rael made sure his father had a firm grip on Obi-Wan before he took a step back. Alarmed, Obi-Wan’s head turned to watch him, but Rael only smiled, heading to sit on the couch.

“I’m right here, Obi, I’m not going anywhere. Grandfather’s got you, hm?” He soothed, clearing a cushion from the boys’ clutter and flopping down. Obi-Wan’s gaze returned to Dooku, now that their faces were so close. Curiosity rose in those blue eyes, and after a moment he decided to trust in Dooku’s grip, the arm wound around his neck loosening and then letting go. Now with a hand free, Obi-Wan reached out.

Dooku didn’t flinch as small fingers traced the shell of his ear, tugged gently at his hair, and even traced up and down the bridge of his nose. He offered the toddler a rare smile, and it lit in his chest when the boy smiled back tentatively, eyes sparkling.

Perhaps Dooku hadn’t been the best father in the world. But he loved his sons, and he adored his grandsons, and perhaps this, simple moments like this, could be enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Decided to get a little bit of fluff in for server fluff day! (shh it's still the 24th in some areas of the world this is fine)  
> It didn't come up in the fic but Obi is two! Lil lil baby boy. It's a total coincidence that Qui-Gon has managed to adopt three boys that are all three years apart in age.  
> Downloads are fine but please don't post this anywhere else without my permission.  
> Feel free to come catch me on [tumblr](https://iwillstaywiththemforever.tumblr.com).  
> Love you all and I will see you later!


End file.
